barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandra Privet
Alexandra Privet is a character in Barbie Princess Charm School. She is the headmistress of Princess Charm School, and she is voiced by Morwenna Banks. Story Alexandra Privet is headmistress of Princess Charm School. She tries to teach her young students discipline and responsibility. Alexandra doesn't have a good relationship with the school's teacher, Dame Devin. But as a fair and disciplined woman, she has never said to the Dame anything bad or impolite. She met Blair Willows in first day of school and showed her the whole school. She was the first teacher to believe in Blair and tried to help her. She taught her how to be a princess. Personality Alexandra believes that any girl can be a princess. She cares about her students, and can be strict, but she is always fair and is not above telling a joke or dancing with students at their graduation party. She personally tutors Blair after hearing about her home life. She is very disciplined, responsible and a calm person. Privet is also sophisticated, intelligent, and elegant. Physical Appearance Privet has brunette hair that she usually wears in a neat bun with a golden clip. She has fair skin and green-gray eyes. Her outfit consists of a pearl necklace, blue blouse, blue meeting suit with a Princess Charm School crest pin. Privet also wears a blue knee-length skirt, high heeled shoes, and pearl earrings. Gallery Quotes *''"At Princess Charm School those, who born for the royal life unlock their princess potential."'' *''"You must be Blair Willows. We don't usually find our future lady royals sprawled on the floor."'' *'(Blair: "He's very sweet.")' "Not usually, he's normally quite shy. Go lie down, Prince!" *''"I am headmistress Privet. Welcome to Charm School."'' *''"Shall I take you to your locker?"'' *''"Blair, only 27% of the lottery girls make it through to graduation. Do you think you can handle it?"'' *''"You'll notice that all of our students carry themselves with dignity and sophistication."'' *''"Shh... Ladies!"'' *''"This is the original Princess Charm School, centuries old castle. Most of the classes and these student dorms are in our new sections."'' *''"... And my personal favorite, our luxurious spa. I do enjoy a good mani-pedi from time to time."'' *''"Ah, here we are."'' *''"This is Grace, your personal princess assistant. Every student at Princess Charm School has one. They are usually punctual and usually helpful."'' *''"I shall leave you in her capable hands."'' *''"Welcome students... and dogs."'' *''"Tonight you begin the greatest challenge of your life: training to be a princess or Lady Royal, the most important jobs of the realm."'' *''"That's said, I believe every one of you has princess potential. Work hard and stay dedicated, and you will achieve it."'' *'(After Dame Devin clears her throat for attention)' "I'm so sorry, Dame Devin, that's a nasty little tickle there. Would you like a glass of water?" *''"Why, certainly."'' *''"Again Blair?"'' *''"Thank you everyone, see you tomorrow. Not you, Blair. I'd like to see you after class."'' *'("Is... Is everything okay?")' "No it's not, Blair. Yesterday, Dame Devin recomennded we expel you." *''"I can't say I blame her. I know it's only been a couple of days, but honestly I don't think I have ever see such a disaster of a student comes through these halls."'' *''"To tell you the truth, I was almost going to do it."'' *''"Almost. Do you know what it takes to make a princess? ("A crown?") "No, not a crown, character." *"All our classes in poise, manners, dancing - they are not superficial. They build confidence. But confidence without character is dangerous. You, Blair, have a different problem - character without confidence."'' *''"I'm going to tutor you. If you can dig deep and find the princess inside you, I have no doubt you'll graduate with your pick of any Lady Royal position. If you can handle it? Now, what do you say?"'' *''"Eh, rule number one: no hugging the tutor."'' *''"I can do this because I am perfectly comfortable, and at ease with myself, and in my body."'' *''"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."'' **originally said by First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt. *'("There's no way I can do this.")' "Not if you don't believe you can." *''"If we could keep the shrieking to a minimum, it would be much appreciated."'' *''"Wonderful, everyone. Wonderful. Now a final bow and curtsey to your partners and we say our farewells to the young gentleman of Prince Charming Academy. Keeping in mind, that you will see them again at the coronation day ceremony at the end of the school year."'' *''"I have an exciting announcement. Thanks to the generosity of Dame Devin, dinner tonight will be a chance for you to get a taste of your future. Our manners class served in the palace."'' *''"To prepare for this event you'll all have the afternoon to pomp yourselves in the spa. Your princess assistants will help you to take advantage of all the amenities. Enjoy."'' *''"Attention everyone! Welcome to the royal palace of Gardania. As a special treat you will have some time before the meal to explore the first floor of the palace. Enjoy!"'' *''"I'm sure it's some kind of mistake, but Dame Devin believes you stole her jewelry."'' *''"Girls this is disgraceful, if you have nothing to hide, it shouldn't matter."'' *''"With the evidence and the witness, I'm afraid I have no choice. Brock, take them to the detaining room."'' *''"Blair, that is Princess Sophia, is there anything, you would like to say to your new subjects?"'' *''"Blair, this is where the Princess of Gardania choses her Lady Royal. Now, I know it's an imporant decision, so if you need more time, then..."'' *''"Ladies and gentleman, royals of all ages... And dogs, it's time to party!"'' Trivia *She is the second headmistress which appears on Barbie movies, the first is Principal Peters. *In the book illustrations, her hair is blonde as well as on the official site. *She appears as a cameo Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, in a blue dress that has been worn with Princess Miranda by her coronation. *Queen Adrienne from Barbie and The Secret Door reused character model of her. *There is a portrait of her in Lady Anne's office in Barbie in Rock 'n Royals. *Her last name is Russian for "hello". Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Females Category:British characters Category:Royalty